kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Prophecy
A Prophecy is prediction, vision or legend offering knowledge or description of a future event. Background Prophecies are often made by a seer, prophet, oracle or through a magical device with the ability to show the future. To confuse things further, prophecy itself is also known as an oracle. Prophecies are often described in vague terms or are wrapped in riddles, and are often tied to an individual's fate or destiny. Getting a prophecy is often the easy part; knowing just what it means is another matter altogether.KQC2E, pg 495 List of Prophesies The Mirror of Merlin, has the 'power of prophecy' to foretell the future, always telling the truthKQ4 Manual, pg 8. Graham was tied to a prophecy foretold by the Magic Mirror of a young princely figure that would save the kingdom in its time of of worst trouble, and become the king.KQ1 Manual, pg 3, 8, 11 Edward was shown who would be the kingdom's heir. Graham apparently saw various visions from the Magic Mirror after saving the kingdom, that showed him adventures that would include him, his children, and all of Daventry.And whenever King Graham looked into his magic mirror, he saw visions of adventures yet to come...for him, for his children, and for Daventry, the land he loved so much. Suggesting he had seen his wife and children before he even met them, and even knew about the events his journey to Kolyma, and his son's kidnapping and return from Llewdor, and his daughter's journey to save him (or is this foreknowledge only the case in a parallel dimension (an alternate game reality, cyberspace), and in the primary timeline he knew nothing about the future adventures and tragedies). Graham fulfilled a prophecy made by the magic mirror, to save the maiden Valanice from the witch Hagatha, by freeing her from the Crystal TowerKQ2 Manual, pg 11: "...King Graham will not be able to fulfill the prophecy without...". Another prophecy from Edward suggests that Graham would give his people a prince that make their future secure (as Alexander became the king of the Green Isles its unclear if he would fulfill that prophecy). Manannan received a prophetic vision from his crystal ball, a prophecy of his own hideous destruction at the hands of a conquering hero KQ4 Manual, pg 7. Based on the ancient prophecy, over the centuries Manannan killed his slaves on or sometimes before their eighteenth birthdays, after he discovered his first slave experimenting with magic. The prophecy was fulfilled by one of his own slaves, Alexander-Gwydion. Alexander was tied to an old prophecy by the Oracle of the Sacred Mountain concerning the hero who would scale the Cliffs of Logic, and defeat the minotaur, saving the Winged Ones. The Oracle gave Alexander a series of prophecies concerning the Black Cloak Abdul Alhazred and the ways he could enter the castle. Alexander had room to control which prophecy came true. Connor was tied to an ancient prophecy by the prophet Hector in which the Mask of Eternity was broken causing a great cataclysm, and which Connor would find the five pieces of the Mask, recombine them in the Mask's sanctuary, and defeat the evil one forever. According to the ancient prophecies of the hill men, only the rightful Upholder of Law and Order could seek the Stone of Order and bring it back here to its hallowed sanctuary. The power of the Mask of Eternity has made prophesies as well. The Mask of Eternity prophesied its destruction would come at the hand of one of its own archons, Lucreto . The Seer of Daventry gave Graham a cryptic prophecies concerning the endless winter. :I am a creeper and a crawler. I hide in small places. I am the saviour of the spring. :I am the Sticky-Toed Wonder who crunches his dinner. I am the opener of the cage. :I see the faeries in their mourning clothes. Ashes of willow wood and rough cloth of flax, grief and despair do they know. I see a golden cage with an ivory key clutched around the heart of sorrow. :Run, Run. Run up the wall. Run up the wall. It is said that ancient warlords foretold the events of Mordack's stealing Castle Daventry.KQ5 Nes Box blurb The Oracle of the Tree (also known as the Prophet Tree) gives prophecies for the cost of a gold coin each. But only to those most deserving. There was an old legend in Daventry, that disaster would come to Daventry if a certain stump was removed. This prophecy concerned the magical weevils sealed in by the stump. It is said that the cairn of green stone could bring prophetic dreams to those slept beside it. Graham had 'visions' of the many grandchildren Alexander and Rosella would have in the future with their respective families. Oracle Tree's Prophecies *"He is more noble who deserves than he that receives benefits." *"Where the mask once sat...now doth sit a pretender." *"Deeds are fruits. Words are but leaves." *"Strength and righteousness grow stronger by being tried." *"Where the sinner cannot come, he shall send." *"He that doeth evil abhoreth the light." *"He who coveted all hath now brought on sin." *"Though shalt go...Though shalt return. Never shalt though perish." *"The Mask shall deliver victory unto the hand of the righteous." *"The Father of demons and abominations before the altar stands." *"He that would enter into a higher realm must have a good key." *"The Virtue of the Golden Ladle is within you. It shall purge the poison and restore purity." Minstrel's song The hilarious song about a king whose court seer prophesied that he must have a feast, a feast so large the king and his court couldn't eat it all. Until this happened, the king would never be wed. Nor could he ever be wed until all the food was gone. The king called in his cooks and told them about the prophecy. The cooks prepared the feast. The king and his court ate and ate, but couldn't eat all the food. The king called in his people, and they couldn't eat it all. The king brought in the horses and the dogs from the stable, and they couldn't eat it all either. Finally, a young girl from a neighboring kingdom came looking for work in the kitchen. The cook sent her out to the feast. She finished the feast and married the king.KoS, 107 Each part is sung in different voices for each person. Falsetto for the maid-turned-queen. Behind the scenes Somewhat prophetically Derek Karlavaegen believes that the Royal Family of Daventry represents the forces of Good, that are destined to always battle the forces of Evil represented by the evil family of Mordack, Manannan, and Hagatha. Neither side chose to be what they are nor do they understand why they were chosen. References Category:KQ1 Category:KQ2 Category:KQ6 Category:KQ8 Category:magic Category:KQ5NES Category:Philosophy Category:Themes